


No

by DimensionSlip



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, OId Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: A dress, a request, and a memory.





	

“No.”

It was a young Jade Balfour’s answer to a young Peony’s strongly worded request—a request he had no intention of following, no matter how much the other cajoled or blackmailed him.

“Come on, Jade!”

“I said ‘no’,” Jade said without looking up from his book.

“Nephry already agreed to be Cinderella!” Peony tugged impatiently on his sleeve, unmindful of his attempts at immersing himself in  _Advanced Fonology_.  “We just need someone to act the part of the evil stepsister!”

Jade let out a long-suffering sigh, though he made no other sound as he continued reading the book on his lap, choosing to feign indifference for the moment.

“Jaaaaaaaaade!” Either Peony was purposely ignoring his gestures or was just being dense, for he switched tacks and folded his arms across Jade’s lap, resting his chin on it as he pored over the edge of Jade’s book whilst mercilessly placing all his weight on Jade. “Saphir and I already finished designing and making your dress. And Saphir’s gonna cry if you don’t wear it!”

Jade snapped his book shut, nearly flattening Peony’s nose between the pages. “I don’t care.”

Rising from his chair, he was about to head for the classroom’s exit when Professor Nebilim entered the room, a puzzled look on her face as her gaze darted between Jade, who froze in his tracks, and Peony, who was vigorously rubbing his nose.

“Jade, Franz! What is going on?”

“His Majesty is being a bother, Professor,” Jade said.

“I told you not to call me that!” Peony threw an accusing glare at Jade. “Besides, you’re the one who’s being a bother!” He stamped his foot in frustration. “Can’t you just agree to what I’m saying?”

Professor Nebilim blinked in confusion. “Agree to?”

“To take on the role of the stepsister for the play! There aren’t much girls in the class, and they already have roles, and Jade isn’t doing anything, so…”

Jade raised a brow at Peony. “I’m in charge of the special effects, remember?”

“I see.” Professor Nebilim nodded at Peony. “Why don’t you give it a try, dear?” She smiled serenely at Jade. “I think it’s much more fun than sitting around backstage.”

“I…” Jade’s mouth went dry.  _Fun? How?_  He was tempted to say no again after seeing Peony smirk, though upon seeing Professor Nebilim’s grin, he felt the urge to refuse slowly ebb away. “…guess it would be fine.” He sighed in defeat, cursing inwardly at his inability to say no to that smile. “Just this once.”

And so, that was how the great Jade Balfour found himself in women’s clothing a week later, resisting the urge to douse the makeshift stage in flames as their class performed their rendition of a fairy tale that revolved around sibling rivalry, glass slippers, and happy endings.

His thoughts might have been a premonition, for a week later, the house that hosted the same stage went up in flames, along with the life of his beloved teacher.

* * *

 

“Jade?” A shadow loomed overhead, snapping him out of his reverie. “You’ve been staring at that document for ten minutes.”

Lifting his gaze, Jade found himself staring into Peony’s eyes, which were twinkling with curiosity. Resisting the urge to sigh at the fact that Peony managed to sneak into this office again, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The amount of time it takes me to peruse a document is none of your concern, Your Majesty.”

“Really?” Peony’s lips curled into a mischievous smile. “I think it’s my business if I caught one of my subjects slacking off on the job!”

“Then perhaps you should set a good example for the said subject and get back to work.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Peony said, ignoring Jade’s dig at him, “I need you to try out this new thing I made for you…”

Peony dumped something which looked like it wouldn’t be out of place in a hypothetical publication called  _Laces Unlimited_ —as far as Jade could tell, considering how it seemed to be drowning in frills. It would not have looked out of place in a royal gathering, though daily use was definitely out of the question.

“Your Majesty, perhaps you meant to call for trash disposal.” Jade said, eyes glinting dangerously as he slipped his glasses back on. “While I’m a poor substitute in this regard, it will be my honor to showcase my skill in fire ar—”

“Whoa, whoa!” Peony practically threw his body over Jade’s desk in order to shield the piece of clothing he brought, not without throwing Jade a dirty look. “You ungrateful lout! I, the great Peony IX, poured my blood, sweat, and tears into making a substitute for that dreary uniform you wear! You should do yourself a favor and wear my best creation yet!”

An image of a young Peony practically begging him to wear something to that effect flickered through his mind.

_Just like the old times, huh?_  

Keeping in mind the spirit of the past, he smiled jovially and replied with a firm, resounding—

“—No.”

 


End file.
